1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a hand operable dispensing package for a viscous product such as a gel, a cream, or a paste such as toothpaste. More particularly, this invention relates to a dispensing package of the foregoing character in which a pumping mechanism component thereof can be reused by attaching it to a refill product containing cartridge, after a prior cartridge has been emptied of the viscous product that was initially contained therein. Dispensing packages according to this invention can be provided both in striping and non-striping embodiments.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,726 (K. N. Harris) discloses a dispensing package for a viscous product, such as toothpaste. The package has a pumping mechanism and dispensing opening at one end of an annular body, and the product that is initially supplied with the package is gradually advanced from a mass within the body through the dispensing opening by the action of the pumping mechanism. The package also has a follower piston which is initially positioned at the opposed end of the annular body and which gradually moves through the annular body as product is dispensed therefrom to maintain a supply of product in communication with the dispensing opening, notwithstanding that other product from within the annular body has previously been dispensed through the dispensing opening. A drawback to a package of this type is that the entire package must be discarded after all or substantially all of the viscous product that was initially supplied therewith has been dispensed; there is no practical way to refill the dispensing package with fresh viscous product, or even to reuse the pumping mechanism thereof by reattaching it to a fresh, viscous product containing refill cartridge. The economic and environmental advantages of a viscous product dispensing package in which at least a substantial portion of the original package is reusable, relative to a non-refillable and non-reusable package such as that of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,726, are self-evident; nevertheless, prior to the making of this invention no one has been able to provide a viscous product dispensing package of suitable design in which any substantial portion can be reused.